wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cacao Sneaking
NOTE: THIS IS A FANFICTION BY Kinkajou55. IT CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY PERMISSION. PLEASE DO NOT RANDOMLY EDIT THIS OR I WILL BITE YOU. Cacao Sneaking #1 It had been a few days since he had heard from the queen of the RainWings. He sat on a tree near his home. The NightWing/RainWing hybrid hadn't the most fortunate life. Many of the RainWings didnt like NightWings after what they had done to them. Cacao and his sister, Coffee, were just an example of why they couldnt be friends. But their mother, Queen Glory, had said that they were the only peace could be made between the two tribes. He had a golden teardrop near his eye (A sign that he could see the future) and a few black scales. His scales were a dull purple, bored and waiting for the message from their mother. And finally, the messenger, his uncle Jambu, flew to his perch. "I got you your next assignment...." He said. "What is it this time? Helping the healers? Spying on the NightWings? Making sure Coffee doesn't steal another Mandatory Mango?" "Even better. You were are going to Jade Mountain Academy" Cacao's eyes glowed so bright, it was as if they glowed with the power of the stars. "Am I supposed to be spying on them?" "Yes," Jambu replied, "There have been some....interesting things going on there... Anyway, Coffee will be going too. As a student of course, not a spy." "When do I leave?" "Well now that you ask, now." "What!?" He flew of as fast as he could towards Jade Mountain. He had been waiting for this day his entire life. Ever since he knew he wanted to be a spy. "Wait!" cried Jambu, "I forgot to tell you...you...got to be careful....theres......dangerous...." But Cacao didnt hear the rest of it as he flew, ready for anything and everything. Cacao Sneaking #2 Cacao and his sister landed in front of the entrance to the school. (Coffee had caught up to him and, after pleading to slow down, had decided to take a nap for the night, then flew off again in the morning.) The entire academy seemed to be chaos. There was a blindfolded NightWing stumbling around, a golden SandWing screaming: "Guys! StoneMovers GONE! Where did he go!?" One of the dragons, a blue SeaWing walked up to them. "Sorry, Cacao. Things have been really weird here at Jade Mountain..." she said. "Thats Ok, Tsunami. What happened?" "NightWings happened. This salty whale turd named DarkStalker came. He freaked out Sunny's father, and he gave all the NightWings powers. Then went off to become king of the NightWings. The Jade Winglet, or whatever is left of it, went with him. The only one who stayed was Qibli." She pointed to a SandWing very intently watching a drawing slate, a state of shock on his face. He walked over to the door and flew away, as if he saw a ghost. "Nope, never-mind. The entire winglet is gone." Cacao Sneaking #3 Coming Soon by Kinkajou55Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions